


【中文翻译】Good Boy

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Kabuto, 假面骑士甲斗
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, 双龙, 延迟/拒绝性高潮, 狂野性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 就像这个天道看加贺美的眼神——锐利，仿佛看穿一切，他的目光如同太阳一般灼烧着加贺美——让他禁不住丢掉大脑同意那人的任何提议。（天道/加贺美/天道，梗是在骑士同好会上抽到的。）





	【中文翻译】Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064151) by [doubleactionstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/pseuds/doubleactionstrike). 

"你是**谁**？"门口的天道问。

"**你**是谁？"松开加贺美裤子的天道问。

加贺美吓了一跳。他看了看跪着的天道，又看了走进门来的天道，再重新看回自己眼前的天道。"天道——"

"嗯？"两个天道一起应声。他们彼此怒目而视，互相打量对方。

"你们之中有异虫？"加贺美惊叫一声，慌忙从桌子上弹了起来。他不敢相信自己居然粗心到忘记锁门——虽然如此，但被天道打断总比被Zect成员打断要好得多。

走进房间的天道嘲讽："你难道觉得异虫会认真回答这个问题吗？"

"他说的对。"依然抓着加贺美的天道说。他仿佛没受打扰，似乎还想在多了一个观众的情况下继续刚才的事，不耐烦地猛推了加贺美一下。

加贺美想要尖叫。先别管异虫这种可能性——一个天道已经够他受的了，两个天道根本就是神罚。他撞开面前的天道，尽可能离得远远的，然而这么小的桌面上他又能躲到哪里去呢。

一定发生了什么事，加贺美想，早在天道提出那个建议时他就该发觉的。而且这与他们两个都有关系——不管到底是什么——从天道第一次走进他的生活，并且好像天经地义一样的对他指手画脚就开始了。

天道被激怒了。天道做了天道想做的，让其他人都见鬼去吧，他一直引用奶奶的话，为自己营造无可辩驳的牢固印象。他一直有种无需言明的期望，加贺美总会跟从他的任何决定，因为即使是行天之道的人也需要点小陪衬。

天道快气疯了。无论去哪里加贺美都该跟着他。

"好吧，"加贺美身边屈膝跪在地板上的天道举起手，"我是另一个维度的天道。满意了吗？"

"那好，就算我相信——这当然不可能——你到底怎么来到**这个**维度的？"

天道耸肩："我有个熟人。不过，我们正在做……？"

"不行！"加贺美大喊，突然意识到自己的皮肤仍裸露在外，他用手遮住自己，试图保留仅剩的那点尊严。"你那边没有加贺美吗，为什么要来闹**我**——我以为你是——"

"你以为他是我？"

房间那头的天道听起来很得意。他洋洋自得地看着加贺美，并且像香烛一样源源不断地把扰人的气味散播在空气中。毕竟他才是真正的天道。

"你、闭嘴。"加贺美气急败坏地说："又不是只有我想做这种——"

"你怎么还在这里？"天道打断他，把疑问对准了还跪在地板上的天道。

声称自己来自另一个维度的天道（加贺美还没完全相信他不是异虫）没有回答，他所有的注意力都在加贺美身上。从他身上散发出强烈的感情，但却被克制得十分平静。就像这个天道看加贺美的眼神——锐利，仿佛看穿一切，他的目光如同太阳一般灼烧着加贺美——让他禁不住丢掉大脑同意那人的任何提议。

"那不一样。"天道最后说，声音听起来有种古怪的压抑。"我来的地方，加贺美是不一样的。我没抓住和他在一起的机会。"

天道承认了一个错误——但现在已经不同了。

"好吧——但你还是骗了我！"

"可我就是天道。而你也差点就被我操了，不是吗？"

加贺美张嘴想要反驳，却发现自己无话可说。

所以别的世界的天道也是这样，总是一本正经地胡说八道，而加贺美只能不情愿地承认他是对的。他**曾经**是对的。

"我其实很喜欢这出表演。"另一边的天道说。他走过来把椅子拉倒身后坐下，对另一个自己点点头："别觉得我打扰了你们。"

加贺美看看还跪着的那个天道，又看看冲自己笑得得意的天道，再看回自己面前的天道。

两个天道。天道有两个。

"天呐。"加贺美一定会为这个决定后悔的，承认两个天道比只接受其中一个让他更加兴奋。他向那个显然不是异虫的天道伸出手："我们刚刚到哪儿了？"

————

不用加贺美催第二次。

天道的注意力立刻回到他身上，冲过来把他按在桌子上，很快就把加贺美的裤子从圆润的屁股上拉下来，接着脱下他的底裤，直到终于把他完全打开。天道停下来看了看加贺美，平日沉着的脸上写满了欲望，然后才又继续动作。

加贺美觉得，如果再被这么看下去的话，他可能在真正开始做之前就先射出来了。

从被打断开始，加贺美就一直半硬着，天道也很快找回了之前的状态。行天之道的人下手很粗鲁，他不耐烦的节奏很粗暴，贴在加贺美阴茎上的老茧很粗糙。比起加贺美的渴望，他看起来更多了一分绝望。

加贺美在天道含住他的时候咬紧了嘴唇，一手抓着桌子的边缘，用力到指节泛白。他尝试性地把一只手放在天道头上；天道似乎允许了这个姿势，于是加贺美更加大胆地抓住一大把浓密的头发把他拉得更近。天道的回应是用自己的牙齿不算轻地刮过加贺美的肉茎。

"啊——！"加贺美嘶喊出声，其中的惊讶与喜悦不相伯仲。他拽着天道的头发抗议："能不能给点预警？"

"嗯弗唔呼。"天道用裹着他阴茎的嘴努力地说。这至少是个能让他暂时闭嘴的方法。他看起来嘴张得很大而且都被撑满了，加贺美还想让他把自己吞下更多。天道很有技巧，他在尽力把加贺美含得更深的同时，还转着舌头戏弄嘴里的分身。又用另一只手向下摸到他自己轮廓分明的苏醒。

加贺美不小心瞥到另一个天道——那个天道，他沮丧地想，才**该**是现在正给他口交的人。

他的天道正饶有兴趣地看着这一切。

"他很棒，"天道发现加贺美看着自己时如此评价，"如果他跟**我**一样的话，那你该对我更好一点。"

"哈？"加贺美生气地说："你是打算只坐在那当观众，还是要过来干点什么？"

天道保持淡定慢慢地站起，一边仔细看着另一个自己的动作，一边解开围巾放在椅子上。然后他迈开长腿，几步来到他们身边……绕到桌子后面。加贺美还没来得及张口，就被天道抓着衬衫领子猛地向后拉去。

"喂，"跪在地板上的天道不满，"我正做到一半呢。"

"到我了。"

桌子后的天道轻柔地将手指插进加贺美的头发。这本来是个温馨的动作，至少到加贺美的头发被突然拽起之前都是。加贺美的呼吸兴奋地提起；好吧，他可能就是**喜欢**被天道推来搡去。

"你是个有意思的家伙。"天道把气息吹进加贺美的耳朵，"这大概就是我容忍你的原因。"

加贺美感觉受了冒犯，但下一瞬天道就把两根手指塞进了他的嘴里，突然的入侵让他无论呼吸还是思维都被哽住了。天道一定刚刚吃过饭，因为他好像尝到了汤汁的味道。"什——"

天道把嘴压在他脖子上，牙齿狠狠叼起一小片皮肤。他撩起加贺美外套的下摆，把手伸进衬衫之下，用力捏了一把加贺美的屁股，然后用指甲在加贺美胸口刮来刮去。当乳头被猛地拧住的时候，加贺美还在想天道该小心点别在显眼的地方留下痕迹，转瞬间却不得不为这突袭小声惊呼。

"天道，你混蛋——"加贺美嘴里含着手指不太方便说话，所以当天道单手解他衬衫的扣子时，他只能扭动着推拒天道的胸口。"我**不做了**。"他抱怨道："你到底想干——"

"你。"天道对另一个自己点点头。两个天道进行了某种交流，另一个天道马上就明白了该怎么做，而加贺美完全没能跟得上。看到另一个天道站起来从口袋里摸出一个小瓶时，加贺美才明白了他们的计划。

"先让我出来这次。"加贺美要求。

他在天道的钳制下挣扎，感到面红耳赤、心慌意乱，而且很生气自己被无视了。跪着的天道只是看着他，完全没有帮忙的意思。他在加贺美的注视下拉开自己的裤子拉链，阴茎在薄薄的内裤上顶起明显的形状。然后他打开瓶盖，把透明的胶体挤在手掌上。

"还不行，"天道唯我独尊的口气还是那么讨厌，但出于某种原因，加贺美总是会听他说完，"奶奶曾经说过——'好事属于耐心等待的人。'"

"求别在做爱的时候提你奶奶。"

天道笑了，温热的气息扑在加贺美的脖子上，手指深深插进加贺美的嘴里，让他有点想吐

但是，如果这是他想要的，加贺美会乖乖照做。他试探性地吮吸天道的手指，然后悄悄观察天道的反应。天道突然毫无预兆地咬住他的耳朵，尖锐的疼痛让加贺美倒抽一口气。他想咬回来，可嘴里的手指在他行动前就撤了出去。

在他们拉锯时，另一个天道已经给自己涂满了润滑剂："你准备好了吗？"

加贺美感到自己的脉搏期待地加快了频率。即使已经有一个天道在折磨他了，他还是想要更多的天道，他需要更多的天道。他靠在天道胸前坐好，让天道把他固定住，然后点了点头。

另一个天道靠过来，推开加贺美的双腿，置身其中之后又往自己手上倒了些润滑剂，然后把瓶子放在桌上。被天道的手指划着圈碰触到时，加贺美不由深吸一口气；虽然乳胶很凉，但那感觉并非全然不适。

天道耐心地撩拨他，磨蹭、推挤却始终没有完全进入。加贺美挫败地把头向后仰在另一个天道的肩膀上，他不会向任何一个天道抱怨，因为这只会给他们增添乐趣，但老天他真的准备好了。

"自讨苦吃。"

"求你了。"加贺美突然哭喊出声，这样耗下去没有意义。两个天道果然都笑了，但他已经不在乎自己看起来有多狼狈了，"快点进来。"

天道回应了他的请求，一手扶上加贺美的大腿，揶揄地拍了拍，然后缓缓进入了他。加贺美咬紧牙关，他的肌肉还没做好被撑开的准备。

"对不起。"天道低声说，听起来真心在道歉。他退了出来，然后用更慢的动作重新推进，让加贺美能够在正式抽插前适应一下。加贺美发现，比起自己的感受，这个天道似乎更在乎加贺美能否获得快感。

另一个加贺美一定发生了什么，他想，仍有一半精力在天道不完整前戏带来的不适上。如果穿越可以让天道变得更体贴，那他一定要想办法尽快把这个世界的天道送走。

————

"起来。"天道说，示意另一个自己放开对加贺美的控制。

加贺美转过身趴在桌子上，过程中与自己的天道短暂地对视，发现那双瞳孔里欲望的火花。他的天道大方地在他面前抚慰自己的勃起。如此平庸的自己居然可以让总司一切的天道陷入最原始的欲望，加贺美感到诡异的满足。

在桌子上挨操并不怎么舒服，加贺美用手肘撑住自己，分开双腿等待着。当天道一只手抚上他的后背时，他的呼吸因期待而加速，每一处感官都在紧绷着，身体微微颤抖，然后被天道推得伏在冰凉的木质桌面上。这个天道比他的同位体要温柔得多，他推起加贺美的上衣，在裸露的脊背上落下一串轻吻。然后他用双手把住加贺美的腰，指甲不小心陷进他的肉里，把自己肉茎的头部压进他的身体。

加贺美为缓慢的进入而皱眉。其实并不怎么疼，但他还是要感谢天道预见性地做了两次润滑。他感到自己被撑开到了极限，天道却在此时后撤。调整好新的角度之后，不等加贺美做好准备，天道便用更大的力气冲了进去；剧烈的感觉让加贺美浑身发抖。

"看着我。"加贺美的天道命令。他正靠在椅子里，姿态平静慵懒，仿佛他的人生就该是这样。等加贺美看过来时，他才恢复动作拉开了自己的裤链，勃起的龟头在他内裤上留下一块湿痕。他得意地笑着按住加贺美，然后掏出了自己的阴茎。

另一个天道加快了频率。他越来越用力，进得越来越深，愉悦的低吟从他喉咙中翻滚而上又逸散在空气中。加贺美一次又一次地被顶在桌子上，身前的阴茎依然硬得发疼，但却无人理会。

如果天道同意他自己动手，加贺美绝望地想，那他就不会沦落到祈求释放的地步了。他们大概永远不懂那种羞耻的感觉。

"还不行。"他的天道说，精准地察觉加贺美闷闷不乐的原因。作为一个旁观者，他似乎非常享受眼前的一切。他饶有兴趣地看着另一个天道动作，看着另一个天道把加贺美操得乱七八糟，看着加贺美凝视自己的样子。从始至终他的东西一直硬挺着，形状完美的双唇微微分开，漆黑的眼睛让加贺美觉得自己仿佛被聚光灯锁定。

加贺美为一个突然的深入惊呼出声，另一个天道直直顶进了他的体内。天道捏着他的屁股，骚弄他的乳头，碰触他的身体各处却刻意避开了最需要的地方。

天道的声音听起来更近了，他的频率变得不稳，抽插的幅度变小，传到加贺美耳中的呼吸也变得急促起来。加贺美随他一同起伏，用力夹紧他想让他进得更深。天道呻吟一声，在最后一次冲进加贺美体内之后射了出来。

加贺美哭着垂下头。天道还在他身体里悸动；他放任自己被钉牢，等待天道发泄完全部的高潮。

"让我射，"加贺美喘息着，声线不稳，"天道——"

"安静。"天道在他肩膀留下一吻之后退出了他的身体。

加贺美沮丧地抽噎，内心咒骂着让事情发展成这样的无能的自己。天道，混蛋天道一定又会像之前一样，绝不会在尽兴前放过他的。

"过来。"

加贺美花了很大的力气才从桌子上爬起来。天呐，他浑身酸疼。身上黏糊糊的，汗水混着润滑剂沿着他抽搐的大腿往下流。他浑身都在疼，尤其是背部，因为在桌子上保持姿势实在太不舒服了。但他也不能让天道等太久，只能用颤抖的双腿向天道端坐的地方走去。

"跪下。"天道平静地说，看着加贺美跪在他面前，然后又一次抓住他的头发——"喜欢这个吗？"——把他摔在自己等候已久的阴茎上。

"唔……"加贺美措手不及地挣扎起来。他被陌生的味道与口感侵袭，咳得眼泪都出来了。他本能地吐出天道："等、等等，我再试试——"

"……你第一次做这个。"

加贺美死命瞪着天道。为什么他**总**是对的？

"你那是什么表情？"天道又露出受不了样子，他安抚地顺着加贺美的头发，"继续，你做得很好。"

加贺美会让天道知道自己可以的。他先是小心翼翼地舔吻着天道的顶端，然后张大嘴尽可能地把天道吞得更深，只为了证明自己有这个能力。所以他或许不是最好的，但如果天道的肉棒在他舌下的抖动能说明什么的话，那他也足够让天道满意。

"你知道你不能留在这里。"天道压着加贺美的头，装模作样地对另一个自己说："让你离开我也一样痛苦。"

"我知道。"另一个天道俯身，轻轻拨去加贺美垂在脸边的发丝。"玩够了我就回去。不过，"他耸耸肩，"如果世界末日**近在眼前**，你大概也会想要转移一下注意力的。"

"哼，听起来真疯狂。你逊毙了。"天道的声音中没有一丝同情。

"如果为了我们能玩得开心点，我有个好主意。"另一个天道说着，倾身把另一自己拖入一个深吻。天道接受了他，任由另一个天道吮吸撕咬自己的下唇强迫自己张开口。

两个天道。他们两个纠缠在一起。

加贺美的阴茎因为这个想法发疼。他嘴里含着天道呻吟，不可思议地性奋起来，脑子里有一半在疯狂渴求着再次被填满。

"够了。"天道推开他，伸手从桌上拿过小瓶。"你来做。"他将瓶子递给加贺美。

加贺美一把抓过，急切地将大量乳膏挤在天道的阴茎上，用手涂抹开来让它变得油滑。以防万一，他也伸到后面给自己润滑了一下。做好准备之后，他迫不及待地爬上了天道的大腿。

天道笑了，一手稳住加贺美颤抖的大腿，一手扶着自己将顶端对准了他。

"准备好了吗？"

"好了。"加贺美小声说。

终于，终于来了，他向下沉去，为再次被撑开而愉悦地喘息。加贺美向前倒去，把脸埋在天道胸膛里。天道击中了他深处某个快乐的地方，顶得他屁股翘起，让他不由喊出了天道的名字。

加贺美把天道丝质的衬衫攥在手中，想在下沉时支撑起自己。他猛地后仰，不在乎自己发出怎样的声音，也不在乎声音是不是大得会引来Zect过来查看。两双手摸索着他的身体，在各处挑逗却唯独遗忘了他的性器。

"喂，"天道低声说，狡猾地瞥了另一个自己一眼，"我也有个主意。你觉得自己能同时承受我们两个吗？"

"天啊，"加贺美呜咽，"即使不行我也要做。"

"就是这样。"另一个天道说，已经把一根湿润的手指挤了进去。"这就是我们喜欢你的地方，加贺美。即使不可能，你也不会放弃。"

"你很有意思。"他的天道难得语气真诚。加贺美怀疑他们在取笑自己，结束后他说不定会向他们发火，如果他还记得的话。

随着另一个天道不断地挺进，加贺美屏住了呼吸，等他终于**完全进来**时，加贺美咬破了自己的嘴唇，只为了不要因为过度的扩张而发出尖叫。

"啊——"他扬头发出无言的惊叹。

这样的角度很别扭。两根灼热的阴茎在他体内踟躇，带来**临界的高温**之余，也**真他妈的疼**。两个天道并不同步，完全没有配合彼此的节奏。但加贺美仍然大获全胜，他成功**做到了**，现在换他冲天道得意地笑了。

天道吻了他。加贺美惊掉了下巴。天道便把这当做邀请，舌头像蛇一样钻进他的口中细细品尝。他握住了加贺美的肉棒——**终于**，加贺美痛苦地想——仅仅用力撸了一下就让加贺美吐出低哑的呻吟。

"天道，"加贺美声音嘶哑，"**求你**。"

随着天道最后一次撸动，一次**重重**的摩擦，加贺美达到了高潮，颤抖地吐息着，射在天道手中。另一个天道退了出来，只留下加贺美的天道在他体内，因为他已经从神志不清的顶峰清醒过来。他满意地发现自己的精液在天道衣服上溅出了斑点。

"你不做了……？"加贺美问，不明白天道为什么慢慢停了下来。

"我赢了。"天道说。

"**天道！**"加贺美大叫："别这样，这不是**比赛**——"

"奶奶说过——"天道又开始了。

"我更喜欢他，"加贺美猛地把头扭向另一个天道，"他话就没这么多。"

"可惜我必须走了。"另一个天道说。他已经平静下来，整理好自己，然后头也不回地向门口走去。"如果被Zect看到我们一起，会以为我是异虫来消灭我。如果他们看到你们这幅样子，嗯——我想他们会找任何理由来杀掉我。"门关上之前，他最后一次回头看向加贺美，然后就离开了。

"这也，"加贺美说，"太奇怪了。"

"他是对的。"天道顶弄着他，"Zect很可能想知道你在哪，说不定他们很快就会派人来找。"

他们花了点时间匆匆清理。加贺美把衬衫塞进裤子时想起另一个天道说过的话："我想知道他说的'世界末日'是什么情况。你觉得这也会发生在我们的世界吗？"

"当然不会。"天道嘲笑道。他一直尝试把衬衫上的污渍擦掉，但都失败了。"因为我在这里。因为我是立于一切之上的人。"

加贺美不由露出笑容，看来天道在哪里都是天道。"我相信你。"

**Author's Note:**

> 抽到的提示是："两个天道决定和加贺美来一次夹心三明治，但加贺美毫无准备（并且显然也不愿意）。我不在乎设定，就算你想用异虫也随意！天道或者他只是莫名其妙地克隆出一个自己或者别的什么，只要是两个天道，并且都荒谬又令人恼火地爱着加贺美。可以为DP提供额外奖励，但不是必须的！"
> 
> 其实就是匿名点梗。


End file.
